


Ever After Family Trees

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: Family trees of the students at Ever After High, going back to the original fairy tale character, mostly based on my imagination but with canonical characters.And no, I'm not even going to attempt to do the Charming family tree.
Kudos: 24





	1. Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.
> 
> \----symbolize siblings.  
> ===symbolize marriage.  
> |  
> | symbolize children.  
> |

Pinocchio Wood

|

|

Birch Wood (Pinocchio)

|

|

Pine Wood (Pinocchio)

|

| 

Maple Wood (Pinocchio)

|

|

Beech Wood (Pinocchio)

|

|

Rowan Wood (Pinocchio)

|

|

Oak Wood (Pinocchio)

|

|

Cedar Wood


	2. Little Boy Blue

Blue==|==Unnamed

|

|

Cerulean(Little Boy Blue)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Indigo(Little Girl Blue)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Navy(Little Boy Blue)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Sapphire(Little Girl Blue)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Denim(Little Boy Blue)==|==Unnamed

|

| 

Cobalt(Little Boy Blue)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Azure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the non-fairytale parent doesn't count and has no significance in the Ever After world.


	3. Alice

Alice====Unnamed

|

|

|

Alyssa(Alice)====Unnamed

|

|

|

Celia(Alice)====Unnamed

|

|

|

Alicia(Alice)====Unnamed

|

|

|

Elissa(Alice)====Unnamed

|

|

|

Alice II(Alice)====Unnamed

|

|

|

Alison(Alice)====Unnamed

|

|

|

Alistair 


	4. Goldilocks

Goldie Lockes==|==Unnamed

|

|

Sunny Lockes(Goldilocks)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Daffodil Lockes(Goldilocks)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Sunbeam Lockes(Goldilocks)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Susan Lockes(Goldilocks)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Zahava Lockes(Goldilockes)==|==Unnamed 

|

|

Sunflower Lockes(Goldilocks)==|==Unnamed 

|

|

Blondie Lockes


	5. Hatter

Maddox Hatter|The Mad Hatter==|==Unnamed

|

|

Madrigal Hatter(The Mad Hatter)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Madison Hatter(The Mad Hatter)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Madora Hatter(The Mad Hatter)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Maud Hatter(The Mad Hatter)==|==Unnamed 

|

|

Madden Hatter(The Mad Hatter)==|==Unnamed

|

|

Maddigan Hatter(The Mad Hatter)==|==Emmeline Hatter

|

|

Madeline Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmeline Hatter is a headcanon, but I figured I might as well give Maddie's mother a name.


	6. Ella

(Cinder)Ella==|==Prince Charming

|

|

Ember Ella(Cinderella)==|==Prince Charming

|

|

Ashley Ella(Cinderella)==|==Prince Charming

|

|

Sootina Ella(Cinderella)==|==Prince Charming

|

|

Spark Ella(Cinderella)==|==Prince Charming

|

|

Favilla Ella(Cinderella)==|==Prince Charming

|

|

Ceniza Ella(Cinderella)==|==Prince Charming

|

|

Ashlynn Ella


End file.
